


Doubts Redux

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, pillows, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Cassandra shares some of her fears with Varric. In his own way, he reassures her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded this bit of fluff from my phone. Please let me know if it is difficult to read. Sorry in advance.

“Varric?” She purrs against his vast expanse of chest hair. The melody of her lilt drawing him back to his very sated present. With an eloquence borne from decades of storytelling, he replies, “Mmm?”  
Her giggles still knock him off kilter after all the life they have experienced together. Softly running her fingers through his pelt, she tips her head toward his, angling her face so their eyes can meet without her having to lift her head from his pectorals.  
“We have endured so much together. I know it is foolish but I am terribly afraid I will become unattractive to you once the wrinkles, and grey hair overtakes my features. I don't know what I will do then.”  
He knew she was being honest, baring her soul to him in her guileless way, but the idea was so completely absurd he couldn't help himself. He laughed. The thought of him, ever not being drawn to her, captivated by her mannerisms, her silken honeyed voice, and the way she just existed in his world. She wasn't his reason for living, but she sure as the void was the Maker’s gift to him.  
Hurt briefly flashed across her eyes.  
“Cassandra Allegra Portia Filomena Pentaghast Tethras. There is absolutely no way I could ever tire or be unattracted to you. Heaven is in your eyes, the silk of your hair, the delightful sweetness of those lips. Your heart and mind are majestic.” In his earnestness to reassure her, the usual twinkle had abated to a degree, but it returned in full force. “Even if you wrinkle to rival one of those little Orlesian lap dogs Sparkler loves!” Dissolving into laughter at the image he'd created, Cassandra began hitting him with a pillow. Gasping out her laughter she yelled,  
“Maker take you, Dwarf! I hope I won't wrinkle like a Shar Pei!”


End file.
